Thank you
by Digital Artists
Summary: How far would a boy go to get his best friend back? And how far would another friend go to help? Sequel to 'You Can't Break a Promise'


LookitDom: (sighs) MineGeorgi hasn't been online lately, leaving a very bored LookitDom with nothing to do. So, being the bored person I was, I wrote some drabble for other bored people to read to pass the time. I'm sorry if it's kinda crud, but hey, I was bored, needed to write something, and this came to mind, drabble drabble drabble.

I also realised that I seem to perfer writing fanfics with Daisuke and Satoshi than with anyone else (praises the couple) haha, not sure why, just easier I guess? anyway, I don't read a lot of drabble myself, but when I first read some (around 5 or 10 minutes ago) I realised drabble isn't bad.

* * *

Daisuke sat in his office gazing out the window, the view was wonderful from up here. He could just sit looking down at the world for hours on end. He brought his coffee mug up to his lips and sipped the freshly brewed drink. Sure, this was a small part time job to roll in the money that he could live off, but even if it wasn't a major job his office was pretty major, he couldn't believe they gave him such an office, well they did say this would be his office until they had another sorted out for him. 

It had been a few years since the Riku had to move with her sister up north, since they were little they had both talked about living together somewhere, Riku had reassure the red head that it was only for a short amount of time until Risa got fed up of having her around and wouldn't mind Riku coming back to Daisuke, but so far, he had only got few letters from her just to prove that she still thought about him and that she still even existed.

Daisuke sighed and rested his mug on his desk, he would be leaving soon and he was waiting for someone to bring in some paperwork that he could run through to check everything was in order, and then he had a few days off. This job was run by two people, and Daisuke worked half of the week while the other person worked the other half, then Sunday neither or them worked.

The red head started to reminisce back to his childhood, when Dark was still with him, yes Dark was gone now. Daisuke remembered the night he disappeared, how devastated he was, at least Riku was there to comfort him, but nothing could fill the empty void Daisuke felt after that. He felt like something crumbled inside him, like a bridge had been destroyed, his mind felt empty without the thief's rantings.

Of course, Daisuke wasn't the only one disappointed; Takeshi was upset when the thief's warning notes had stopped, as well as most of the female population, especially Risa.

It had probably been around 7 or 8 years now, after Dark had left, it was the final year at his school, the final day, when Daisuke had chosen to tell Riku about Dark, and she immediately accepted it, and Dark immediately disappeared. But not without saying his final goodbye. It felt like the thief had hugged Daisuke from behind and whispered farewell into his ear the second Riku accepted Dark to be part of Daisuke, then he was gone, leaving behind one black feather.

Daisuke had been working so hard to get Dark back; he tried everything, even some of the Hikari art, but to no avail. He hadn't given up though, even now, Daisuke was working in an art's and special artefact's section where he worked, and all the paperwork on what was found or what was to be put on display had to run by his eyes before it was acceptable. If there was any sort of hidden powers in any art or artefact it would say in the history section on each document about it. Most of the time Daisuke had gotten his hopes up so high but just to be torn down again.

On most occasion's Daisuke started to believe it would be so much more easier just to have a son, but then that would mean he would have to wait another 15 years for Dark to appear again, to talk to him, to tell him how sorry he was that he couldn't find another way sooner. But without Riku here, how could he?

No matter what, Daisuke would do anything within his power to get Dark back.

A knock came to his door, three short taps on the solid wooden door brought Daisuke back to reality and he turned in his seat towards the door. "Come in."

A tall slender man opened the door and revealed himself; his hair glowed in the sunlight that was allowing itself to shine through Daisuke's window. He pushed his glasses back up his nose slightly as he came towards Daisuke's desk and rested the documents down.

"Daisuke, here are the most recent art's and artefact's that are coming over to the new museum opening down town," he paused at the eager look in those red eyes. "Daisuke…" he sighed, "Please don't get your hopes up this time," he didn't have to say that he hated seeing the red head upset again, Daisuke knew how much his companion, no friend, disliked the fact Daisuke was almost wasting his time searching for something to bring Dark back.

"I'll try not to, you don't have to worry," Daisuke smiled up at the man as he skimmed through the paper. The man that had comforted Daisuke for so long, even after Riku left with her sister. When she wasn't there, he was.

The suited man turned to leave, his hand rested on the door handle but before he could exit he turned around to look at the young man sitting behind the dark oak desk.

"Daisuke, maybe when we're both off work we could go down to the museum when it opens," he smiled at Daisuke, who returned his smile, his face lit up at the thought.

"That would be nice," he replied, and as the man was about to leave, he added, "By the way," he caught the man's attention who turned back to him when he was half way out the door.

"Thank you for everything, Satoshi," Daisuke smiled.


End file.
